


Hard

by jamesm97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Outing, Public Display of Affection, Running Away, Sad Ending, public coming out, upset Thea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea just couldn't help but look at the new power couple of Stiles and Jackson, that she had created and she feels Jealous.</p><p> </p><p>She said to herself over and over that she hadn't fallen for Stiles gawky side but she lied to herself from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyewatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224097) by [skyewatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson). 



> I have re-read The Queen's ship and it inspired me if you haven't read it go read it because it's amazing. http://archiveofourown.org/series/74503
> 
> Their is only a friendship between Stiles and Thea in the Queen's ship but I wanted to put a little flare to it.
> 
> This is just a short one shot

Thea can see how perfect they are for each other, the effortless way they banter with each other even though they have only been together officially for three days.

 

She laughs and jokes with everyone she calls herself 'The Female Cupid' jokingly earning a laugh out of everyone even Lydia.

 

But when she's alone it's different their is a ache in her heart and every time she tries to figure out why all she can come up with is Stiles and his stupidly adorable face.

 

She needs to get a grip because she created this her and her alone, She told herself that Stiles wouldn't like her because of the intensity of his love for Lydia.

The whole reason she put off helping Stiles win Lydia over was because she wanted him for herself, so she thought a popular jock like Jackson wouldn't dare be with let a lone come out to the whole of Beacon Hills high lunch room by practically eating Stiles mouth.

 

To everyone else she is the genius that recognized the insane attraction that the two felt for each other.

 

When in reality she is just a stupid naive girl who fell for someone she shouldn't, someone that couldn't love her back more than a friend. Someone who created the hottest couple by accident when she was just trying to save herself the heartache.

 

In many ways Stiles picking Jackson over Lydia who is both of their so called 'Love of their lives' is even more disastrous.

 

Lydia now hates her because she was the one that wound Jackson up and made Stiles confident enough to actually call Jackson out on his lingering eyes and practically drooling mouth.

 

She can't stay so she told Oliver that she wants to come back to Starling City and it took some time but he finally agreed.

 

All that's left is to say goodbye.

 

Because sometimes a person isn't strong enough to stay and face their problems head on, Some people can't do that.

 

And anyone can call Thea a coward for running away instead of just saying something.

 

But the truth is.

 

It's easier to run away than to fight for what you want, some times all you can hope for is that the universe helps out a little.

 

Who know's their might be hope for Thea and Stiles in the future but for right now she's running to save whats left of her heart.

 

Because protecting your heart is important.


End file.
